PROJECT SUMMARY This P50 application represents a novel interdisciplinary center at the intersection of behavioral economics and implementation science in pursuit of improving mental health service delivery. The central objective of the Administrative Core (hereafter referred to as the AC) is to ensure that the impact of the overall P50 is larger than the sum of its parts. It will do so by coordinating services and maximizing synergies among the projects, Methods Core and other center activities. The AC will be led by the three PIs: Drs. Beidas, Mandell, and Volpp. We also will have a steering committee, external advisory board committee, data sharing committee, and stakeholder committee as part of the organizational structure of the AC. These administrative entities will interface with the Project Leads and Methods Core regularly to ensure that each entity is meeting goals and objectives, and problem solve as necessary. Our P50 AC has the following specific aims: (1) provide ongoing scientific and programmatic oversight, support, and evaluation; (2) facilitate communication and coordination among P50 investigators; (3) support training opportunities related to behavioral economics and implementation of evidence-based practice in mental health (including pilot funding); (4) facilitate external relationships with other centers, investigators, and stakeholders with shared or related goals; and (5) provide administrative, budgetary, and regulatory oversight and support. The proposed P50 will bring together junior and senior investigators from multiple disciplines, which will create a fertile environment with the long term goal of improving mental health service delivery and exerting a sustained impact on public health in partnership with key stakeholders.